1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device having a function of wakeup verification.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a power button of an electronic device is pressed by a user, the electronic device can be booted or waked up from a standby mode to execute an operation system of the electronic device. The electronic device may be a personal computer, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, or a smart phone. The electronic device saves private information or classified information not to be known by other persons. When the electronic device is lost, the private information and the classified information saved in the electronic device may be accessed by other persons, and confidentiality of the information is broken. Then, accounts of the user of the electronic device may be hacked, which may even incur financial loss.
The electronic device can verify whether the user is authorized by a password. When the power button is pressed, the electronic device is booted, and then the electronic is locked and does not execute the operating system. The user can input a password on an input interface. When the password is correct, the electronic device executes the operation system, and the user can use the electronic device. The password may a series of numbers or a graphic password. Other persons can peek at the password from behind the user, and the password is known by the other persons. Then the persons can steal the information saved in the electronic device even though the electronic device is locked by the password.
Another technique for verifying the user of the electronic device is connecting identification through Bluetooth. When an authorized mobile device connects to the electronic device through Bluetooth, the electronic device can execute the operation system. In other words, the mobile device is located near the electronic device. When the electronic device is booted or waked up from a standby mode, the electronic device is locked and connects to the mobile device through Bluetooth. When the electronic device is connected with the mobile device successfully, the mobile device transmits verification signal to the electronic device. The electronic device verifies the verification signal, and when the verification signal is authorized, the electronic device is unlocked and executes the operation system.
Therefore, the mobile device needs to be located near the electronic device such that the electronic device can execute the operation system. Reliability for safeguarding the information saved in the electronic device is raised. However, when the mobile device and the electronic device are both stolen at the same time, the information is still exposed to risk of leakage.